


Back To December

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, I know another songfic, M/M, Sadness and Angst, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Draco and Harry had a pretty good life until long business meetings and a horrible mom broke them and caused a misunderstanding so big there was no coming back.





	Back To December

**Author's Note:**

> This does not end happily, I rarely do this and honestly, I cried making this, as painful endings hurt me so I hope that pain translated well. This song is also really personal to me and I always love it when it is used in angsty fanfictions so here is my take. I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Back to December, those are owned by their respective authors, studios, singers, ect. I make no money off of this it is just for fun and still no beta so be forwarned.

Back to December

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life, tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier then ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why

Harry sat across from a Draco that was giving one worded answers to him as Harry tried to salvage what they used to have. “How is your family Draco?” 

Draco raised an eyebrow at him and said smoothly “They are well thank you especially now that I am past my phase and marrying a proper pureblood.” Harry wanted to snarl but forced his voice to be calm as he said “that’s great and how have you been?” 

“Good I suppose been so busy however father finally passed the ropes over to me and it has been just horrible running the business. Who knew hunting down rare and exotic potion ingredients could be so difficult?” This was rhetorical of course but in an effort to continue the conversation Harry said “I don’t know that much about potions as you know so I imagine it is very hard.” Draco snorted, trying to hide his laugh knowing the exact scenario they were both remembering.  
Flashback  
It was their third anniversary as a couple and Harry had thought he would try his hand at making an engagement ring for Draco but he wanted to use nothing but man made materials. So he read about alchemy and made the ring. So far so good but then he thought that it would be a good idea to place a protection potion on the ring so he tried to make it himself. He didn’t have his own potion set so he borrowed Draco’s while he was away on business. Draco came home to Harry being on his knees with his arse in the air, an attractive site if the situation had been different but all Draco could see was red as he took in the mess. Potion ingredients busted open, black goop all over the room and a black charred spot where his cauldron once was, needless to say Draco was pissed off and started to yell but then noticed Harry desperately clinging onto a piece of metal, trying to protect it from the black goop and while Draco was still mad his curiosity got the better of him. He coughed to alert Harry that he was home and Harry immediately jumped up and turned around, hiding the piece of metal behind his back and looking at Draco guiltily “Oh Draco, you’re back early um I was just um-”

“Cut it, Potter, I had a long day and I just want some tea, go make it for me will you while I clean this mess?” Harry had nodded eagerly, grateful that Draco hadn’t seen what he was holding and ran buy, but as he ran buy Draco caught a glimpse and his heart sped up. It was a ring, and not just any ring, a silver ring shaped like a dragon that unfortunately Draco couldn’t describe more as Harry was gone before he could see it all. Draco smiled, mood instantly lifted, he was thrilled and had been wondering when Harry would make the first move. Humming to himself he cast several repero’s, accios, and scurgify’s, fixing his ingredients and replacing his cauldron with his back up cauldron and then cleaned the goo off the wall. By the time he was done his happy mood had depleted and he left the room with a heavy locking spell on it. They had gotten into a row like usual but then out of the blue Harry just said: “Marry me?”   
Draco had paused in mid-sentence and said “Now is the time you propose? While we are fighting?” 

Harry had smiled sheepishly and said, “Well I was hoping it would make you forget why you were mad, here’s the ring, I made it myself.” And he handed Draco the ring he saw that was shaped like a dragon and holding in its claws a ruby in the shape of a heart. Draco was speechless as Harry slid the ring on his finger and said “I had this big flowery speech made up but well that never has been us right?” Draco snapped out of his trance and pressed his lips to Harry in a heated kiss, mixed with anger and love and Harry moaned into it. Draco pulled away and with a glint in his eyes said “get upstairs, a pretty ring isn’t going to get you out of your punishment.”   
Harry started to run up the stairs but stopped when Draco said “and Harry? The answer is yes.” Harry went up the stairs with a grin on his face and Draco got his payment for a destroyed cauldron.  
Present  
Draco shook his head and looked at his watch, they had been staring at each other remembering the past for an hour. Draco got up and said “well as much as this has been fun I should get going see you Potter.” He left Harry with a slouch in his step and Harry got up, paying for the coffee and apparated in sadness to his flat.  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die

Draco stared at the wall for a minute, meeting Harry had been a bad idea, it brought back feelings that he didn’t want, especially with his impending marriage. He hated the vile woman, but he couldn’t bring himself to love anyone, so he figured he might as well make his family happy if the very least but Draco couldn’t stop remembering that last time he had seen Harry before Harry left him.

Flashback  
Draco showed up to the burrow with flowers and chocolate, he had been away for three months and wanted to make it up to Harry with his favorite flowers and candy. He knocked and Ron greeted him like an old friend, asking how his trip had went. Normally Draco was happy talking to Ron, it felt good to not be fighting everyone all the time but at that moment he was a horny man who just wanted to pounce on his fiancee. As Draco tried to discreetly search for Harry Ron laughed and said “alright mate I get it, I am the last one you want to see right now but Harry has been, difficult lately. You might not want to talk to him just yet.”   
This caused Draco to frown inside but he hid it as he said jokingly “when isn’t he?” He got worried still when Ron just shuffled his feet and looked down. Draco immediately went serious and said “Ron where is Harry?” Ron softly mumbled “the library,” and Draco ran as fast as he could. He stepped in and saw Harry sitting in a chair reading a book. “Oh good Harry you are here, I bought some things for you.” 

Harry didn’t turn around and said softly “where were you? You really expect me to believe in the age of phones that you could only send me three texts the whole time you were gone because of business?” 

Draco fought back a scoff, he had thought they had put this behind them but apparently not. “Yes I was on business would it kill you to trust me?” Harry didn’t say anything but a hand gesture and letters came flying into his hand. Draco recognized the symbol and gulped. It was the woman his mother had been writing posing as him in a vain attempt that her son would see reason after his moment of rebellion. “Harry I-” but he was caught off as Harry said in a mocking voice “Oh sweet Astoria how your stories make my heart sing, I can not wait for our courtship to be over, I am so glad you got your present I hope you will like this one. Dear Astoria, you are to sweet I can not wait to hold you close and love you till the end of days. Dear Astoria-” Draco interrupted him as he yelled “enough!” Harry dropped the letters and turned around, preparing to lay into him, hoping to see anger at being falsely accused, not the guilty look that was on Draco’s face. 

Harry looked away and said “I hope that the future brings you and soon to be Mrs. Malfoy many blessings. I think I am going to go away for awhile, I can’t even be in the same country when your wedding makes the front page.” He didn’t even give Draco time to explain before he was sucked into the swirling vortex of a port key and Draco dropped the flowers and candy as he fell to his knees. Harry had misread the guilt, he had misread the whole situation and was too angry to let him explain. Draco ended up curled into a ball, vaguely registering Hermiones and Rons words. He heard “in shock,” and “how could you leave them alone Ronald?” And “where did he go?”  
Present  
Draco shook his head. He would not think about that day, he would not it just made him more upset that Harry’s attempt at reconciliation had come to late. With this in mind he walked down the steps to answer the door, thinking it was one of the Weasley's there to give him another basket filled with food. He guessed they felt like they needed to compensate for how badly Harry had hurt him. It was sweet and nice but it became overwhelming quickly. As he opened the door his eyes widened to see Harry going for another knock, hand poised in the air.  
So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time  
these days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I'd loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time  
I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right

Harry coughed and said “Um Draco, I wanted to apologise again for that night, I should have let you explain. I was just so scared, you knew everything about me, I gave you my all and then I saw those letters and the guilt in your eyes and the increasingly long business meetings and I freaked out. I am a mess and a freak and I can’t do anything right, of course you found yourself a better person and were just waiting on me to break it off so you wouldn’t have to hurt my feelings. I didn’t trust you but I do now. I don’t know if you will forgive me but I can’t sleep without you, I am hopeless and alone without you and I don’t want to leave permanently without you hearing this.” Draco listened to all of this with a blank expression, this goofball was still insecure and adorable and believed that if he just apologized he could have anything he wanted, well it was time for Draco to teach him the hard reality of life so even though it killed him, he played the villian one last time and slammed the door on Harry Potter’s face, knowing that with that closed door he would never see Harry again.  
I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand  
But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time all the time

Draco leaned against the door and fell to the floor in silent tears, never knowing that Harry fell at the same time holding onto the only dragon left holding his heart.


End file.
